


The Andrew Azza Asked Me Out Club

by emeadow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeadow/pseuds/emeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erika Markowitz’s life started the day Andrew Azza asked her out.  No, not because she fell in love, but because she met some good people.  And joined a club.</p>
<p>Watch Erika maneuver a new enemy, new friends, old friends, and old crush, and a new club, where she finds out she's not alone.  All in 'the andrew azza asked me out club.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Andrew Azza Asked Me Out Club

Erika Markowitz’s life started the day Andrew Azza asked her out. She had just gone into the art room to work on her Global Awareness day project during lunch. She was making a poster for a charity that supported women’s rights. She had just gotten her paper out, and was walking over to the paper cutter. Then, Andrew walked in. He was a classic, well, weird guy. Not that there was anything wrong with being weird. Not at all. Erika was pretty weird as well. But he had teased, no, bullied her mercilessly until about a month ago. Erika had talked to her friends about it, that maybe he was kind of a James Potter? But still, he had called her a Communist and a Markoweirdo for about 5 years now. And so Erika was cutting her paper, struggling a little, and Andrew came behind her and quickly slid the blade over. Erika looked up at him, and smiled.   
“Thanks.”  
He smirked. “No problem.” He opened his mouth to keep talking, but Erika wasn’t interested in talking. This was due in a week, and she still hadn’t even started yet. He followed her over to where the markers were kept, and as she reached up to grab a set of the expensive ones, he cleared his throat a little.  
“So, um, Erika, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometim-”   
Erika cut him off by closing the cabinet.   
“No. Sorry.” He nodded, and she walked over to her laptop and opened it to where the logo was. She popped in her headphones, and he walked out.   
\-----------------------------  
Erika was expecting it to be soon. She had figured out he liked her about 2 weeks ago, so she had been silently waiting this, preparing her response. She was going to decline no matter what anyways. He called her a freaking communist! So she continued on her day. As lunch ended, she walked out after cleaning up, and first searched for her best friend, Angie Carlson. She found her bright red hair and grabbed her arm, before hissing into her ear,  
“Andrew asked me out.” She then let go, and ran to her locker to get ready for her class.  
“WHAT?” She heard the piercing scream as she twisted the lock around, grabbed her book and raced up the stairs, sitting in her seat as the bell rang.   
Math went by quickly, and as soon as it ended, she went to science, hoping it would help her get over it. Her science teacher, Ms. Hartford, was the best teacher in the school. She saw one of her good friends, Evan Shanel, as he ran to his French class. Erika sighed as she looked at him. He’s so cute. Yes, she had a huge crush on one of her good friends. It was bad, but it was starting to go away until today at break.  
She had been sitting with Angie studying for her Latin quiz. She was watching him and some other boys play basketball, and he laughed. She melted a little. He then walked a little closer to her, pulling the hem of his green sweatshirt over his head as he walked. His shirt underneath rode up, and Erika saw a pair of rock hard abs, and the waistband of Calvin Klein underwear. Her green eyes widened, and she dropped the muffin she was eating.   
During science, they went over evolution, and Erika just doodled 3-D squares all over her paper like she usually did. The bell rang, and Erika slipped out of her seat before anyone noticed she was gone. She dropped her stuff at her locker before running to studio art, her last class of the day.   
\--------------------------------------

Erika sat across from Evan’s best friend, Zeke Aman, who she was kind of close to as well. She told him what happened, and he laughed. Apparantley Zeke was on the baseball team with him, and he was going to give him hell for what happened. Erika smiled at him, thanking him before she ran to her locker to pack up her stuff. Then, as she opened her locker, Evan sat down next to her. But it wasn’t that big of a deal. His locker was the one right next to her. Zeke came over.  
“So, Erika, has he talked to you again yet?” Erika scowled and shook her head.  
“Wait, what happened?” Evan asked, looking confused.  
“AndrewAzzaaskedmeout,” Erika said quickly.   
“I’m sorry, what was that?” Evan said, smirking. He totally heard her.  
“ANDREW AZZA ASKED ME OUT, OKAY?” Erika yelled. This caught the attention of Angie and one of the most popular girls in the school, Alexis Zachem. Angie came over.  
“I thought you weren’t gonna tell anyone,” She said, looking slightly disappointed. Evan came to her rescue.   
“She had to tell me. I was gonna find out eventually,” He said, slightly ruffling her brown locks. Erika smiled at him, quietly falling in love.  
“Whatever. Erika, I have to go to the village. You coming?” Angie said as she whipped out her phone, reading her expression, knowing she wanted to be alone with him.  
“I can’t. I have to finish my project because I was a little distracted during lunch.” She said, laughing a little.   
“Okay. See you tomorrow,” Angie gave Erika a small hug.  
“Um, Zeke, don’t you have to come to the village with me?” Angie said to Zeke, pulling him away from Erika and Evan.   
“What? No I don’t-”   
“Yes you do. You’re buying me food.” Angie said, licking her glossed lips. She was obviously the more, well, flirty of the two of them.   
“Okay, bye guys.” Erika said, waving slightly. Evan grabbed her hand, seeing the doodle on her palm.   
“What in the world is this?” He asked, his blue eyes barring into her green ones.   
“Oh, I got bored during science.”  
“Oh, Checks got bored during science.” He mimicked her. She giggled. If anyone else had done that, she would have whipped out her middle finger and flipped them off.   
“Did you just call me Checks?” She asked, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.  
“Yeah, it’s your new nickname,” He gestured to her shoes. “Because you have like 20 million pairs of plaid converse.” Erika laughed.   
“I have two pairs of plaid converse.” She said, still laughing at him. He was just so darn CUTE!  
They awkwardly sat there for a few minutes as Erika stared into his eyes.   
“So, um… Did you do the Global Studies homework yet?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.   
“Yeah. Super easy, right?” Erika said, tearing her eyes away from his washboard stomach that was showing a little. He coughed.  
“Well, maybe for you, super genius,” He said, teasing her a little. “But not for me. I think I need a tutor.” The words slipped out of her mouth before she realized it.  
“I can tutor you!” He looked surprised. “I mean, because I have the highest grade in the class, and haha, as you know I have a lot of free time, so maybe I could help? Like only if you want me too because otherwise I’ll stop talk-” Evan cut her off my pushing a hand over her mouth. She smiled sheepishly.  
“That would be great, Erika. Is Wednesday okay?” She nodded, his hand still over her mouth. His hand was warm. “Great. I was wondering-” His phone buzzed.   
“Oh, my mom’s here. See you tomorrow?” Erika nodded. WHAT WERE YOU WONDERING??? He started to walk away, pulling his blue backpack over his shoulder, when Erika remember that normal people say goodbye.   
“BYE!” She blurted out, waving with her phone in her hand. He turned around, and the iphone slipped out of her sweaty palm, and fell, facedown on the concrete. Crap. Not my proudest moment. And Evan was already gone. Thank goodness he, or anyone else didn’t see that. Erika thought, well examining the damage. One large crack extended from the top right corner to the middle of the screen. She sighed, and stuffed it in her pocket. Nothing I can do about it now.  
Erika felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and saw Alexis smirking at her.  
“Smooth, Erika. By the way, I heard Andrew asked you out.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Woohoo! New story! Please don't take this idea or this story or these names, I came up with the names and the story ACTUALLY happened to me today, 5/13/15 , so it's not like I came up with it. Seriously, please don't take it.  
> ENOUGH WITH THE SERIOUS STUFF!  
> Tell me what you think!  
> About Erika?  
> About Evan?  
> About Zeke?  
> About Angie?  
> About Andrew? (What we know of him, anyway)  
> And about Alexis? (Trust me, more about her soon!)  
> Thank you guys for reading!!  
> -Eve


End file.
